Always
by Jungle Gym Junkie
Summary: My first fan fiction post about my favorite couple. Songfic to Saliva's Always. When Yoruichi cames back again... will Soi be so forgiving?


-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Always by Saliva

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her fists clenched, her jaw tightened rhythmically, suppressing the anger that boiled slowly in her veins. She stood out on the balcony of a house that still seemed foreign to her, a thin sheet wrapped tightly around her frail frame. Long, tan arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her rigid body back into a warm embrace, tender lips greeting her neck.

"Hello, my little Soi-bean. Come back to bed. I'm cold." The lips purred against her snow white skin. The name she used…it was too close. Soi began to shake almost violently, hear nails marring the flesh of her palm. When she didn't reply, the sultry voice tried again. "You have to be tired. I mean… after last night…" she laughed "we both needed rest."

"I can't sleep. You should get ready for work. You don't want to be late." Soi replied coldly and slid from the woman's grip and let the sheet fall from her body as she retreated to the bath. When she returned to her empty room, she found a neatly wrote note lying on her pillow. Without bothering to read the carefully shaped letters she cast it aside in the drawer beside her bed, letting it fall atop a thousand others, all strikingly similar.

_I hear, a voice say "Don't be so blind"  
It's telling me all of these things  
That you would probably hide.  
Am I your one and only desire?_

_Am I the reason you breathe, or_

In the aftermath of the battle, she had broken down in front of the person she loved so dearly, but hated so passionately, an embarrassment that she couldn't wash away even if she tried, and oh did she try. When she had looked back up, composing herself, the steel grey swallowing the stinging tears, she saw only the forest, no evidence of the demon that had haunted her dreams for the last century. Still, many years later, even after leaving the Soul Society, she was still tormented.

As she braided her navy tresses, a tear slipped over her cheek, falling onto the floor and shattering as if it were made of glass. She only allowed one to fall though, careful not to let the emotion overwhelm her and control her. But it seemed as if she was already too late.

"Am I the reason you cry?" The all too familiar voice carried through the barley furnished room, falling on deaf ears. Soi Fon had heard it one too many times, breaking the silence in her mind and the sanity in her soul. Without looking up, she decided to indulge in the game her mind was playing as her thin fingers teased her hair around the edge of the first silver ring._  
_

"Always" She growled back, not knowing that she was truly answering someone's meaningful question.

_  
Always, always,  
Always, always, always,  
I just can't live without you!  
_

The black cat jumped from the second story sill, twisting through the air and, as always, landing on her skilled feet. She hadn't known that she had hurt her little bee that badly. Even now, years later, the Soul Society a mere memory, the pain and loss was still evident. True, what she had been doing to Soi for the last few decades could have been considered mad or even obscene, but after their last encounter, she couldn't get her former defender off her mind. Yoruichi had never dealt well with… strong feelings. She never was fond of the idea of how the simple presence of someone could cause you to question all your instincts or how seeing a certain person in tears robs you of the nerve to finish them off.

The nights she had spent with her dear Soi were uncountable. Yoruichi had run so far, so many times, around the world even, but, somehow, she always found herself in the crook of Soi's arm as she slept. Even if it meant making a whole revolution around the Earth. Soi wasn't the cute little puppy that did whatever her master said whenever she desired something. No, she was a beast. Twisted by the unresolved rage that Yoruichi had caused. It was Yoruichi who had raped Soi of her innocence; who had blacked out all that was good in her life. She was the one who had stomped out love and made her turn terrible. Yoruichi had had enough. She couldn't do this to Soi anymore…

_  
I feel, like you don't want me around  
I guess I'll pack all my things  
I guess I'll see you around  
It's all, been bottled up till now  
As I walk out your door  
All I can hear is the sound!  
_

The solemn cat, ears flat to her head, padded her way across the cold hardwood floor in rhythm to Soi's deep and even breathing, hating the way her heart pounded in her throat, threatening to abandon her body at any second, leaving it lifeless. Yoruichi flew onto the bed, surprised at the fact it was occupied by Soi and Soi alone. Seeing how Soi did not have to work the next day, Yoruichi had planned to have another Shihouin look-a-like curled in her arms.

_  
Always, always, always,  
Always, always, always  
I just can't live without you!  
_

Again, she just watched her sleep, far from peacefully. Soi's small fists clenched, her muscles twitching and budging under her skin, her delicate features twisting in hate or in pain periodically as she struggled through her dream. Now that Yoruichi had a plan that she intended to execute—at some point—she didn't have the guts to go through with it. She had defeated this small girl before. In fact, she had taught her almost everything she knew; she wasn't afraid of Soi physically. Was it rejection…no. How could Soi reject a Shihouin anyway?

Yoruichi pressed against Soi with every intention of stirring her from her sleep, and she did exactly that. The second Yoruichi's cold nose nudged Soi's creased forehead, she had leapt to her knees, thin sheet tight around her and her stinger in place, holding it to the cats neck, pinning it to the mattress.

"Soi!" Yoruichi screamed desperately. "Soi, it's me. Come on. How many talking cats do you—"

"I _know_ who it is!" She growled viciously making Yoruichi flinch under the deadly stinger. Her tail flickered, clearly annoyed, as Soi refused to offer any explanation, move… or even blink. She had this blank, dreamy expression plastered on her face that caused Yoruichi some confusion. Slowly, Yoruichi turned back to human form, sliding out form the vulnerable position and stood beside Soi's bed. She traced her hand down Soi's shoulder, feeling the toned muscles quiver and twitch.

"You're…asleep?"

"Move! And I'll kill you where you stand, Yoruichi!" She thrust her stinger the place where Yoruichi once was. Only slightly fazed, Yoruichi shouldn't have expected much more. Cautiously, she pulled Soi into her bare chest, sliding the stinger from her hand careful not to set her off or wake her, and placed it in a safer place; far, far away from Soi. Her thin shoulders slumped and her head limp against the goddess, she looked so innocent and fragile as she whimpered and yelped in her sleep. She hugged Soi closer to her, tucking her sleeping head under her chin and tightening her arms around her as much as she could without stirring her.

"I'm so sorry, Soi-bee. I'm here now." Yoruichi slid under the sheets with her Soi once and for all, having her own nightmares of what will happen when the sun decided to join them. What would Soi say?

_  
I love you,  
I hate you,  
I can't get around you!  
I breathe you,  
I taste you,  
I can't live without you!  
_

The young woman's head was buzzing when she woke, intoxicated with a scent that bathed her pillow that seemed all too familiar. Nevertheless, the sun was barley peeking over the horizon, obviously too early for Soi to be moving around. She turned back into her pillow and buried herself deeper in the heavenly aroma, reveling in the high she got off of it. Not to mention… it was oddly arousing. As she did, her unusually warm sheets wrapped around her and pulled her close. "Good morning , Bee." Soi flew out of Yoruichi's grip, her hands sliding under her pillows as she went. When her hand retrieved nothing, she searched almost pathetically for a weapon to use against her enemy. "Bee, calm down. I came to talk." Yoruichi walked towards her with her hands in the air, trying to ease little Soi's temper. When she said nothing and moved not one inch, Yoruichi sat on the edge of the bed and began, knowing that Soi needed to hear the truth. Or at least the truth that Yoruichi had tricked herself into believing.

"I just can't take anymore; this life of solitude." Soi seemed to relax a little, and even blush as she noticed the lack of clothes between the two. "Soi… I've missed you. And I need you in my life, whether you want to believe it or not. My stomachs been sick to the thought of you tossing and turning at night because of me! I'm so sorry. I—"_  
_

"How do you know about me and my sleeping habits?" Soi growled.

"You're smart, Bee. Take a guess." Yoruichi stood and dared to stalk towards Soi, her fingers grazing the small girl's wrists before gripping them lovingly. "Come back to me, Soi. Forgive me. I need you." Yoruichi's usually bright and playful gold eyes were dull and brimming with unshed tears. Soi, taken back, didn't realize that she had that affect of Yoruichi, or on anyone for that matter. But centuries of pain couldn't be ignored with a simple apology.

"No Yoruichi. I'm done with you." Soi took her wrists back and crossed them tightly over her chest, simply waiting for Yoruichi to walk out of her house and out of her life so she could be done with it.

"Soi… I love you!" Yoruichi pleaded, the tears finally bathing her cheeks.

"I hate you!"

"I can't live without you!" Yoruichi flung herself into Soi, wrapping her arms around her refusing to let go. Soi, shocked at the former princess' outburst, felt the blood flood her cheeks and her heart being pulled down into her stomach violently. Did Yoruichi even give a shit? She hadn't shown any sign of affection before this.  
_  
I love you,  
I hate you,  
I can't live without you.  
I wrap my hand around your heart,  
_

"When… when you left… I—I." Soi took a deep breath. "Whywould you tear my world apart?"

She could tell Yoruichi was trying to find words, trying so hard to talk, but after her attempts failed, she just pushed herself deeper into Soi, her neck and chest now soaked with the dark woman's tears. Soi didn't find much comfort in her silence. Was she quiet because she was so overwhelmed that it was damned near impossible, or could she not talk in fear of the right thing to say that would bed Soi? Soi didn't need her pity. Although everything in her body screamed _No! Kill her! She's killed you!_ Soi wrapped her muscular arms around the woman who was suddenly two feet tall in Soi's eyes._  
_

"…s-so sorry…love you…please…Soi…"

What she could make out broke her heart. Yoruichi was in pain and it was because of Soi. Sliding down the wall behind them, they fell together in a heap of pathetic despair. Eventually, Soi teased a finger under Yoruichi's chin and pulled the golden orbs to her. They were bloodshot, tears spilling over the sides and her thin lips were quivering. Soi's effort to remain strong died away and her voice shook as the words written in her mind faded and only one was left.

"Yoruichi…sama" Their lips collided and a feeling filled Soi, a feeling that had been long forgotten years ago. It passed through every ounce of her blood and every inch of her flesh. For the first time in the longest time, she felt complete. The kiss grew heated and rushed leaving them both breathless. Yoruichi, wiping the tears form Soi's cheeks lifted her with little effort and turned towards the bed.

"I want to breathe you; to taste you…my little Bee." Yoruichi purred, her voice thick with lust.

"I love you…Yoruichi…sama." Soi blushed again, their personalities finally back and those troublesome emotions controlled…for the time being. "Always"

"Always?" Yoruichi quizzed as she laid her little bee tenderly of the bed, dragging her eyes up and down the petite frame, taking note of her hardened nipples and glistening nether lips. At this a blush tore through Soi, lighting her up like a Christmas tree.

"Always." She confirmed. She screamed out in pleasure as she felt Yoruichi's hands slid over her body, in her body, as well as her lips and tongue. She meant every word she said, though she still wasn't sure if she could trust the former princess just yet, but she was willing to try. After all… she was _her_ little bee.__

Always,  
Always,  
Always.

**A/N: Ok… this is my two firsts. First fanfiction AND first songfic. I thought it was only right as to write it about my favorite pairing in all of the yuri loving world. Please Review. I need to know where I fucked up. I willz love u forever and ever I promise.**


End file.
